


Dirty Dancing

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Fem!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro walks in on Dave getting her groove on and can't help but jump in.</p><p>Fem!Dave yaaaaaaaaay!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ Stridercest, Bro x Fem!Dave, because I wanted some goddamn het Stridercest porn and therefore made some. Underage. Everybody is perhaps a little out of character.
> 
> I don't own Homestuck. Criticism is welcome.

A heavy, addicting bass thrummed through the apartment. Bro Strider let a totally uncool groan slip from his lips as he himself slipped out of sleep. The digital clock resting on his beside table blinked such a godforsaken hour he didn't even consider it a legitimate time of day- this was the stuff of legends. Pissed off, he rose stiffly from his sheets and knocked a smuppet off his shades before groping around blindly for a pair of his black jeans. He hauled them over his boxers and growled tiredly before flashstepping to Dave's room.

_Fucking Dave and her goddamn sleep schedule_.

Oh, there would be hell to pay.

His hand rested on the knob and he turned it gently. Through force of habit he silently yanked the door open and flashstepped inside, shutting it behind him as well.

The volume of her music increased exponentially as the track blared from her speakers. Had Bro noticed, he'd have seen them physically bouncing off the floor with the intensity of their sound. But what had commanded the entirety of Bro's attention was not, in fact, the speakers- it was Dave.

Dave was a fine sight to behold at any occasion, and damn did Bro know this. However, none such occasion was as intoxicating as watching the lithe teenager dance.

His seventeen year old little sister stood with her back to the door in the middle of her room. Her shoulders were bare save for the thin straps of her bra and a tight fitting red undershirt. Long, blonde hair brushed just barely at the small of her back. Located some inches below this were her ass and hips- framed perfectly in a pair of small, black shorts.

Oblivious to his presence, Dave had not paused a second as her older brother took in her image. Teasing hips swayed side to side with the heavy bass and her back arched as her hands coasted up her sides before ruffling through her hair. Her upper body flowed seamlessly through the air and her hips and shoulders rolled in a way that could only be described as criminal. She gyrated her hips again and when that delicious ass jerked back back with a slight gasp Bro felt his own pants begin to feel a bit snug.

God, how he wanted nothing more than to slide up behind her and yank those teasing hips back into his own. Her ass was practically craving something nice and hard to grind back into, the little cocktease.

Not that Bro had any intention of ever letting Dave know this...

Perfectly aware of his growing desire, Bro was about to abscond- sleep be damned, it's not like he'd be getting any now, not after all this- when Dave tilted her head back a few degrees and hook the elastic bands of her shorts with her thumbs and drag them down her hips little by little.

_ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT_

He shouldn't be there. He should leave, he should really turn right the fuck around and exit the goddamn room. He should not be watching his little sister practically strip before him- wow, red panties, hot da- nope. To the door.

He dragged his feet backwards on her carpet until his fingers brushed the wood of her door. He traced it until his fingers slid against the doorknob, poised to turn it and flee. Before him, Dave had just tossed her shorts to her bed, her long legs pale and perfect in the moonlight. Bro's fingers itched to reach out and touch; he liked pretty things.

Now if he could just edge the door open _quietly_...

_Screeeech_!

Dave's gasp could be heard over the thrum of the music, as had the shriek of hinges in need of a good oiling. He watched in slow motion as Dave whisked around, her face heating up in a flustered blush.

Bro's face was as expressionless as ever. He stood for a moment, perfectly aware of the raging hard-on that he was positive could be seen clear as day in his tight pants, but damn if a Strider ever ran from trouble. Instead, he walked forward towards her computer- perfectly aloof and acting as though he had not nearly creamed his pants from the sight of his little sister dancing in her room.

"Goddamn, Dave, might as well shoot some fucking fireworks out the windows and ride my bike through the hallways. When we get evicted, it's on your ass." His voice was perfectly level and even. He deftly swiped the volume down and closed the music application before turning on his heel toward her door, his heart making a damn fine attempt to jump out his chest.

" _Bro_!" The sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks. He held perfectly still and cursed under his breath. Here it comes; _you sick, disgusting fuck, get the hell out of my room, I'm calling the goddamn CPS first thing in the morning I can't belie_ -

Warm breath skirted across his exposed back unexpectedly, though he did not flinch. His movements felt heavy and sluggish as if he were trudging underwater with weights strapped to his feet, but finally Bro had turned to face Dave.

Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth open slightly. She stood mere inches away from him and he noticed with a jolt her chest rising and falling heavily before forcing his eyes to her face. From this distance he could see her molten red eyes behind her shades as they gazed up at his own. Her pupils were blown.

He opened his mouth for a few nonexistent words when she pushed up off her toes to bring her face closer to his and brush their lips together.

The contact lasted no longer than a moment. Dave pulled back immediately and cast her gaze downwards, though she did not step away. She let out a breath and sighed the barest amount.

Bro's mind was running a mile a minute as he froze before his little sister. Dave had kissed him- _kissed him_ \- had stood up on her toes and placed her rosy, full lips against his own.

When her soft, pink tongue slipped out of her mouth to graze over her bottom lip as Dave glanced back up at him, Bro reached forward and pulled her closer and he kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the problem, Dave?" He cooed softly in her ear as he guided their hips in a circular path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and everything, you're all very kind uwu
> 
> There may be a few mistakes, and until I can sit down and properly edit, I apologize for any you might find.

Bro could hear his heart beating a thousand times a second as Dave returned the kiss. She arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up on the tips of her toes. He watched from behind his shades as her eyes slid shut and he opened his mouth when she sighed, breathless and quiet. Throwing caution to the wind, he dragged his tongue out against her lip and she opened her mouth and let his tongue brush lightly against her own.

"Ahh, Bro..." She gasped into his mouth as her fingers twined tighter in his hair. He tensed for a brief moment, fingers going rigid on her hips. Dave blinked lazily as she pulled away, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"What's the problem, Bro? Don't you like dancing?" Dave smiled as she stepped over to her laptop confidently. She opened the application and started a track, this time keeping the volume at a respectable level.

There was a brief moment when Bro actually considered leaving the room. He could walk out, he could save Dave- could give her a chance for a normal life. He could suppress his desire; she deserved better than this, better than him.

As the soft beats of a song coasted through the warm Texas night air, he turned to look at Dave- his beautiful, smart, talented, teasing, hot, sexy little sister- whose pretty little lips were so delicious to lick, whose skin was so decadent to stroke, whose hips were so infuriatingly inviting to hold. He knew he was a selfish person, but surely he could restrain himself?

"Well, come dance with me, asshole." She avoided his gaze and picked at the hem of her undershirt for a moment before turning her back and rocking to the quiet song, her earlier confidence slipping away like smoke the longer he stood by the door, immobile.

She was like a magnet. A highly attractive, desirable, off-limits and illegal magnet. His feet pulled him forward until he stood just behind her, silently waiting for her to make the next move.

_Selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish_...

Her breath picked up and she trembled, barely noticeable even under his intense gaze. Bro could almost hear the question in her mind and could see the pause of hesitation in her steady movements. But she didn't stop, only cast her burning gaze up a moment, her eyes full of so much want and desire he could feel his resolve ripping like a tear through fabric- Dave, the sharpened blade.

"Goddamn, Bro... Got to do everything myself..." Dave grumbled before backing up and evaporating the breath of space between them, along with the last of Bro's self control.

As she slid up to him, Bro reached out and placed his gloved hands on her hips. The low, steady bass coaxed him into a dance as he pulled Dave closer, pressing into her back. She let out a slight laugh, one of her hands moving up to tangle in his hair as the other spread across one seated on her hip. She tilted her head back until it rested on his shoulder, and Bro angled his down until his lips could brush against her ear.

When she looked up at him through gorgeous crimson eyes and she snapped her ass back into his still-hard erection, Bro finally let himself go. He growled before rocking himself against her steadily as he guided them to the suddenly too slow song. He watched, awed, as Dave bit back a moan and followed his lead as she tugged harder on his soft blond hair and shivered under his fingers.

"Look at you, Dave, you just like putting on a fucking show... Couldn't stand not having my eyes on you," The words fell from his lips almost without his notice. Her slight form trembled and his skin felt on fire wherever they touched. She was so warm against his bare chest, even through her soft red camisole. His fingers had been stroking absently at her hips which lay bare save for the thin material of her red panties. When Dave ground back against him with a small, needy whimper, he dragged one hand away and coasted gently up her side as his fingertips slipped just under the thin fabric just below her bellybutton.

"Shit, Bro," Dave whined, wriggling her shoulders against his broad chest slightly. Her cheeks had flushed long before and her breath cam in short, cute gasps. His hand that was not teasing the top of her panties traveled across her stomach and inched up her ticklish sides evasively and up her arm until his fingers brushed the straps sitting across her shoulders. With a small tug, he pulled them to the side until they hung against her pale skin as he ghosted his slim fingers against her collarbone.

"What's the problem, Dave?" He cooed softly in her ear as he guided their hips in a circular path. She bumped back with a slight added pressure and let out a frustrated grunt. His breathy chuckle only served to infuriate the blond more, if her scathing tone was any indication.

"Fucking touch me, dickwad!" The fingers that had located the top of his jeans tugged relentlessly against his belt loop and she tried to push herself further into Bro. He stifled a groan, his erection still trapped in his jeans having sat on the borderline of pain for quite some time as it was. But he pushed aside his growing discomfort to bite lightly on Dave's ear as he finally took pity on his little sister.

In one smooth, quick motion, he ran his hand past the lacy edge of her underwear and pressed his fingers further. He let out a low rumbling groan, Dave a stuttering gasp.

"Shit- Dave, you- fuck," he failed to articulate spectacularly as he felt a rush of heat surge through him. If Bro had been turned on before, the feeling of Dave clean shaven and _fucking dripping_ against his fingers blew him away.

"Ohhh fuck, Bro!" She shrieked and writhed against his form, hips twitching dow into his long, dexterous fingers. His mind was still reeling as he stroked across her, dipping shallowly into her heated, slick folds. She arched her back into him and gasped lightly.

With his free hand, Bro cast off his shades in favor of watching Dave's expressions. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth lulled open slightly as her cheeks heated up.

"Oh my God, Bro, fuck me," she ground out, just as he pressed his index finger to her clit. With a sharp intake of breath, he directed themselves to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be real porn in the next chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sure you want this, Dave?" He sighed, stroking her hair as she spread her legs and reached up to run her hands down his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for the kudos and comments and feedback, you guys are all so sweet uwu!!
> 
> I'm sorry this took me so long asdkjnadslknfdslk
> 
> Ps this is also the first time I've ever written heterosexual porn, so, uh, sorry in advance.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

The bed bumped into the back of Bro's legs. Dave took a step off his form and turned to face the older Strider. He watched in rapt attention as she placed her small, warm hands on his bare chest and gently pushed him down until he was seated on the edge of her bed.

"Shirt first, I guess..." She mumbled as her thin fingers picked at the hem of her red camisole. She took a breath and pulled it up off her body smoothly, dropping it to the floor and folding her arms over her still clothed breasts.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Bro growled, gently prying her wrists away from her body. Dave blushed and stared at her toes, burrowing them into the thick carpet.

"Dave, you're fucking beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because 'you've got Strider genes.' I'm saying it because you're you, Dave, and you're gorgeous." He soothed in a soft voice as he brought her hands up to his lips. He laid small kisses across her fingers, her palms, her wrists, until finally Dave let the tension melt from her shoulders and she smiled above him.

"Damn, Bro, gettin' all sincere on me- better watch out. People will think you've lost your touch." Dave blushed, but he could hear the confidence in her voice. She leaned in to brush a kiss on his shoulder. Her knees hit the floor with a soft thud and she shuffled closer as she fluttered kisses across his collar bone. She pulled back once she was fully seated between his knees and offered him a shy smile before directing her attention south.

Tentatively, Dave reached out and popped the button of his jeans. Bro let out a hiss as she dragged the zipper down, the only other noise aside from her gentle breathing. He raised his hips as she tugged them off slowly and tossed them behind her.

Bro watched as she dipped her head lower to face his trapped erection. His ironic heart-patterned boxers tented proudly and she leaned forward until her warm breath ghosted over him. Precum dampened a patch of fabric where his head brushed against it. Dave reached out with a shaky breath to lick ever so slowly at the tip.

He watched as her courage grew when he let out a huff and shifted his hips forward the barest amount. Dave mouthed at the side of his cock through the cotton and pressed kisses across up and down as her small hands rested on his hips and pulled his boxers down.

His cock bobbed in the cool night air, now free from his boxers. Dave's eyes widened and her breath picked up. A bead of precum formed on his slit, and she stared at the pearl of liquid before bending forward, hands braced on his thighs for support, and swiping the tip of her tongue against it.

Bro let out a breath and hunched his shoulders as he looked down at his little sister. The corner of Dave's mouth turned up at the edge and she glanced up at him before dragging her hand up from his thigh and taking a firm grip around the base of his cock.

"Should I suck it, Bro?" She drawled easily, sliding her hand up his length. Her little pink tongue flicked out and laved at his head.

"Fuck, yes."

Dave smirked and laughed quietly before sweeping her hair behind her back and leaning in to capture his head in her mouth.

Her warm, wet tongue circled around his tip with a flourish and Dave sucked in a breath before wrapping her lips over her teeth and bobbing her head, taking him in. Bro's toes curled against the carpet, but he kept his cool. He braced himself against the bed behind himself with one of his hands, reaching out with the other to card through Dave's long, smooth blond hair. She hummed around him, about halfway down his cock, and pulled off with an obscene slurp. Her hand kept up a firm pace, covering what she hadn't been able to reach.

"Fuck..." He mummered as he watched Dave take him in again. Her hand worked up his dick and spread the generous amounts of saliva and precum more evenly across him.

Her hot, wet mouth looked so good around his cock, sucking hard as she drew away.

"Taste's good too," she said as she pressed sloppy kisses against a vein on the underside of his cock, laughter in her fiery eyes. Damn, he must have said that out loud...

Dave released his length and braced her clean hand against his hips. She shot Bro a burning look of warning before positioning herself once more at the head of his cock. She bobbed her head and swallowed around him until his head bumped the back of her throat. His eyes screwed shut and he gasped as Dave sucked hard on him and held him there, nose bumping against his lower stomach. Pleasure wracked through him as she moaned around his cock and he threw his head back and buried his hands in her hair. Dave pressed hard against his hips and drew off gasping until just the tip lay in her open mouth as he came in thick ropes onto her tongue. He watched as she swallowed, licking her lips to make certain she hadn't mussed a drop.

"Shit, Dave..." Bro sighed, combing back her hair gently. Dave panted between his knees, stroking him and trailing open mouthed kisses across his inner thighs, traveling over to his balls and licking at them as well. "I don't even want to know where you learned to give head like that." He sighed, reaching down to pull her up onto her bed next to him.

"That was the first time I'd gone all the way down like that," she spread out across her bedspread happily, nearly purring when Bro leaned overtop of her and licked across her shoulder. "I didn't think I could hold there for that long." She sighed.

Bro let out a small laugh before tracing his hands over her shoulders and down her back. Hs fingers connected with the latch of her bra and with a practiced flick of the wrist, he unhooked it and pulled it off her, flinging it to the floor.

Dave blushed below him, but made no move to cover herself up. Bro pulled back and let his eyes travel down her pale skin. The faint moonlight filtered in through her curtains and illuminated her soft curves. He dropped his head until he grazed the sweet skin just above her breasts with open lips and laid wet, sloppy kisses across her before taking in one pert nipple. Dave arched her back with a breathy "Ohhh!" and twisted her fingers in the sheets. Bro's other hand skimmed up her side until he found her other nipple and tugged and pinched at it as his tongue swept across the other. With one final, loving suck, he swapped positions and paid her other breast the same care and attention he had the first. Dave sighed against the headboard and brought her hand up to scratch through his hair, gently cooing into the quiet air.

"Mmmm, Bro..." She sighed as he pulled away from her worried skin to lick down to her lower stomach. He reached out until his fingertips brushed the pale contours of her hips lightly until he could slip his digits just under the lacy edges. He tugged them down little by little, leaning in to kiss the porcelain skin just below her bellybutton. She wriggled her hips and pet the top of his head lightly. He dragged her panties down her legs an inch at a time until he cast them to the side. Bro pulled back to take in her beautiful form.

"God, Dave..." Bro mumbled. She smiled wickedly before spreading her legs and moving a hand down to ghost over herself, clutching at her breast with the other.

"Mmm, Daddy, you gonna make me feel good?" Dave groaned, shifting her hips into her hand and staring at him through heavy lidded eyes. Bro inhaled sharply and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Dave noticed- of course Dave noticed- and played it up a little.

"Come on, Daddy, make me your good little girl..." She huffed slightly, pressing a finger into herself and whimpering as she pinched her nipple and squirmed.

"You little bitch..." Bro ground out. He could feel himself hardening once more. He avoided eye contact as he grabbed Dave's hips as she smiled while reclining against the headboard. She withdrew her hands and lifted her thighs when prompted, resting her smooth legs over his broad shoulders. Dave crossed her feet by her ankles and threaded her slim fingers through his thick blond hair, tugging lightly when she felt his breath fan across her.

Bro shifted his hips against the soft fabric of the bed sheets, looking for some friction as he breathed in Dave's scent. She wriggled her hips slightly and he glanced up at her through his piercing orange gaze and bent his head, sliding out his tongue and licking across her wet pussy.

She gasped at the short contact, spurring him on. His cock throbbed against the bed as he lapped earnestly at Dave's dripping entrance. She thrashed above him, her thighs clenching and her hands scratching at his hair, his shoulders, his back, the sheets. Her blunt nails sent shivers up his spine and he derailed his mouth for a moment to suck hard at her clit, reveling in the sight of Dave arching off the bed with a shout.

"Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro, Bro," Dave chanted, her chest heaving as he wiggled his tongue into her, licking her walls and drinking in her sweet taste. He pulled back for a moment to give her a break, slipping in a finger as he watched her. Red cheeks, swollen lips, heavy, gasping breaths. She was on the edge, nearly there, just a breath away. Bro pushed his finger in and pumped in and out and sucked her clit into his mouth, humming and sending shockwaves up her body as she screamed and drenched his hand.

Her thighs fell open once more and Bro sat back on his haunches, sweeping his tongue out to taste his fingers.

Dave blinked up at him blearily and smiled. "I don't even want to know where you learned to eat pussy like that." She teased easily. A pillow collided softly with the side of her head and Dave laughed as she sat up and crawled over to Bro. She dropped down in his lap, his leaking cock rubbing into her stomach. He leaned in and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. He could still taste a bitterness on her tongue that sent thrills up his spine. Dave pressed closer and reached down until her fingers wrapped around the head of his cock and pumped him slowly. Bro growled in her ear and Dave peppered wet kisses across his strong jaw.

"Bro, I want you to fuck me so bad..." She moaned, picking up the pace in her hand. Bro twitched his hips against her palm and tweaked her nipples before pushing her down onto the bed.

"You sure you want this, Dave?" He sighed, stroking her hair as she spread her legs and reached up to run her hands down his chest.

"Mmm, yeah, Bro, I want it bad... You're so fucking hot, damn... I need you." Bro's self esteem bumped up a few notches and he sighed- this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Lemme get a fucking condom..." Sighing, he backed up off the bed and flashstepped to his room, grabbing the whole damn box and a jar of lube in his impatience. In the blink of an eye he was back by Dave, ripping open the package and slicking himself up. He tossed the lube to the side and rolled the condom, ever aware of Dave's eyes on him.

"Have... Have you done this before," he breathed before settling himself between her hips. Dave bit her lip and shook her head, eyes downcast.

"No, I've never been all the way. It's alright, though- I can take you." Her confidence was contagious and Bro sighed before lining himself up.

"I'll be gentle," he reassured her, kissing her as he pushed in slowly.

"Like hell I'll let you," she mumbled into his lips, biting them with the pain. Bro winced as her teeth drew blood, but he didn't let out a sound.

Dave was perfect. She was so wet, so tight, so hot, so perfect. It felt so good, so deliciously, insanely good. Below him he could see her expression as she screwed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, fighting back tears and a cry. When he was fully seated Bro held perfectly still, not even daring so much as a breath. Dave's own short and rapid gasps did little to comfort him.

"Dave?" He cooed quietly into her ear. She peeked open one eye and locked gazes with his own.

"Gimme a minute, god damn..." She panted, still rigid from the shoulders down. Working up enough courage to move a little, Bro reached out with his hand after steadily relocating his weight to the other and braced himself against the bed. He smoothed down her sides, mumbling praises, lightly kissing up and down her jaw until the tension melted like ice on a blacktop.

"Bro," she grumbled, shifting her hips with a sharp intake of breath. When she repeated the movement under the watchful eyes of her older brother, he finally deemed her ready enough to continue.

The hand that had been toying with her nipples released the soft flesh and fixed itself a breath away from her shoulder. With a warning look, he pulled out of her about halfway. He groaned quietly as he felt her spasm around him, drawing a gasp from her own lips.

"Mmm, Bro!" Eyes wide, she panicked when he withdrew a little further. "No no no, wrong way! In, in!" She squealed, clawing at his shoulders and twisting her hands in the sheets.

Bro was happy to comply. With a gentle, firm thrust, he pushed himself back in. Dave whimpered beneath him and arched her back slightly.

"Was... Was that okay?" He mumbled. Dave glared up at him through her red eyes, the shocking color nearly blacked out by her pupils.

"Fucking. Move." He could hear her grit her teeth, and Bro pulled out to the tip and rocked forward harder than before, her hot, wet heat drawing shooting pleasure through him.

A long, throaty groan pulled from her mouth. Dave arched her back and twitched her hips.

"More," she demanded, now bucking against him. The smile across Bro's face grew with each desperate move, and he pulled out to the tip once more before slamming into her hard.

"AAAH!" Dave screamed, tossing her head back and rolling her hips up to meet him. He rocked backwards and in again, reveling in her tightness. A string of unintelligible curses spilled from Dace's lips and she clung to Bro as he snapped his hips, pounding into her.

"Oh my gosh, oh fuck, my gosh, Bro," she let out a steady stream of words, meeting him thrust for thrust enthusiastically, if a little clumsily.

"Shit, Dave, you're so good..." Bro groaned above her. She clenched around him with each jarring thrust, already nearly tight enough to hurt. He bent down and captured her lips with his own and dragged his tongue across her teeth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers through his hair once more.

The bed scraped against the floor and Dave cried out with each shattering pound, her voice pitching higher and higher steadily. Bro knew she had to be close. He drove in harder and faster until she writhed beneath him, eyes closed and mouth open. She looked so fucking pretty.

"Come on, Davey, come for me, come for your Bro," he hissed in her ear. With a scream Dave arched clean off the sheets and she clenched around him, too hot, too tight, too perfect.

With a strangled cry Bro came inside her. He rode out their orgasms, rocking his hips gently before finally pulling out and collapsing by Dave's side. He tossed the condom in the general direction of her trash, too blissed-out to worry whether or not he'd made it.

Dave sighed happily by his side and scooted closer to Bro. He dragged up her quilt from the foot of the bed and covered the two of them tiredly before catching Dave around the middle and pulling her in close against him. The clean, sweet scent of her shampoo washed over his nose and he smiled. Dave wiggled closer and caught the hand that had wrapped around her stomach, twining her fingers through his and purring ever so slightly.

"Hey, Bro?" She mumbled hazily.

"Yeah, Dave?" He brushed his lips lightly against the soft blond locks before him.

"You've got some pretty sweet moves, for an old man."

"Fuck you, Dave."

"Anytime."

They drifted off to sleep together, Dave's playlist humming quietly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys uwu
> 
> My next project's gonna be another Stridercest fic, probably Zombiestuck. I love that au like woah... Still on the fence about possibly having another fem Dave, idk.


End file.
